This invention relates in general to the construction of valves and in particular to a new and useful gate valve having the construction to effect shearing off and removing of deposits of media.
Prior art gate valves of this kind have the drawback that when employed in pipe lines for conveying finely divided, granular, or solid particles containing fluids. difficulties may be experienced with closing the valve plate, since particles may accumulate in the guide grooves and jam the plate. To avoid this disturbance, it has already been provided to make the diameter of the lower circular closing rim of the valveplate larger than the width thereof, and thus also much larger than the diameter of the passage throat of the valve, to obtain that the closing edges on the front side, as well as the transverse edges at the location where the closing edges meet the narrow sides in the zone of the lateral guideways, may become effective as shear edges by which particles which might have deposited in the guideways would be pushed downwardly during the closing operation. This, however, requires the provision of pockets in the guide grooves laterally of the lower zone of the throat, in which particles from the conveyed medium and which are difficult to rinse out, may accumulate with time.